


Don’t Cry, Kitty.

by Flubbadubakiss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Poor Mari, SO SORRY, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubbadubakiss/pseuds/Flubbadubakiss
Summary: Marinette gets captured..But..Chat Noir wasn’t fast enough..





	Don’t Cry, Kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get out my angst and this sort of happened... EHHHH.

Marinette hung there, thin blade like wires cutting into her wrists, ankles, and neck. Her once white tee was stained pink with the blood she lost. Sometimes the Akuma would tighten the wires, wanting her scream to destroy the boredom that was adorning their mind while they waited for the Cat themed hero. 

He had caught Ladybug, so where the hell was the other one? 

The Akuma once again tightened the wires, and smiled contently at the females choked scream. The Akuma walked over to the raven-haired female, and traced a finger through Marinette’s blood. He was getting bored, and the border he was, the more violent he became. 

“Tell me Ladybug, where’s your knight in shining leather?” The Akuma joked, now playing with the girl’s pigtail. Marinette’s bluebell eyes stared defiantly at the Akuma, refusing to speak. When he realized she wasn’t going to give an answer, he used a wire to slash a deep cut into her left cheek. He growled and walked away from her, using his manipulation over the thin objects to lift her high and place her in a glass box. The Akuma didn’t want her dead, so there were air holes in the box. He released the wires from her flesh, allowing her to rest a bit before her feline partner arrived.

Then he’ll have his fun with her.

”Did you not inform him an Akuma was out and about?” The Akuma asked, not surprised she didn’t respond after a moment. “Oh, I see, you don’t need him, right? You believe he’s useless?” 

“Chat Noir is not useless!” Marinette croaked back, her voice breaking but still snippy. “He’s the best partner anyone could ask for!”

The Akuma grabbed the box with his many wires and dragged it close to him, “Then why isn’t he here to rescue you?” 

Marinette just smirked, “Because I didn’t ask for assistance. For all he knows I’m winning.”

The Akuma growled again, eyes flashing red. Before he could lash out on the frail looking girl, a purple butterfly mask appeared. He talked to it for a moment, but it vanished quickly, and his scowl was replaced with a sick grin. 

He’ll get his fun after all...

           ****************

Chat waited impatiently outside the building his lady had entered. He had been told not to come in, not until she had given the signal. She had also said that thirty minutes ago and he was freaking out. Ladybug never took this long,  and it had gotten warily quiet. He was about leap into the building when his Baton went of. He flipped it opened and sighed in relief when he saw the ladybug symbol. He quickly answered the call.

”Hello m’lady! Have you gotten the Akuma?” Chat asked eagerly, wanting to hear her voice. 

“Ah.. Not quite Chaton~” a strange, sickly sweet voice answered, and Chat was quickly on edge. 

“Who are you?” He asked quickly, “What’d you do to Ladybug?!” 

“Now, now Kitty! We wouldn’t want you to hurt your friend even more, right?” The stranger responded. 

Chat found it slightly strange the Akuma had used ‘friend’ instead of ‘Partner’, but it didn’t really matter at the moment. 

“Listen here kitty cat, Ladybug had been.. taken over. We decided that if she could replace herself with someone else, we’ll let her go.” Chat could tell the Aluma was grinning.

”That makes.. no sense.. You want the miraculous’s, why replace her?” Chat said cautiously, slightly relieved she was, at least he thinks, alright. 

The Akuma chuckled, “Well of course we do! But blood on a red suit is no fun..” Chat took in a sharp breath, and the Akuma continued, “But since she’s hypnotized we can just take the earrings afterwards without a problem. Having abilities is no fun if you can’t mess around a bit..” 

“Then.. Who did she replace herself with?” Chat asked, more confused now than before. 

“Come now gorgeous, tell your little hero who you are!” The phone went silent, but was quickly alive again when the Akuma said angrily, “Don’t be difficult!” Which was followed by a loud, choked out scream. 

“Say your name and I’ll loosen them~” The Akuma sang, seemingly enjoying his torturous game. 

“Ma-Marinette!” She choked out, which was then followed by a series of coughs. 

Chat’s blood ran cold, and all thoughts of Ladybug flew out the window, “Don’t you dare lay another finger on her!” He yelled, clearly angry. 

The Akuma laughed at his reaction, “Oh? Is this civilian more important than your red cladded lady?” 

Chat didn’t respond. He didn’t know when Marinette had become so important, but she had. Even becoming more important than ladybug herself.

The supposedly love of his life. 

Or had Marinette taken that spot too?

Chat quickly stood, hanging up the phone and rushing towards the building that had taken the two most important people. He quietly entered through the top window, and looked down below him. He saw marinette hanging above a glass box, but couldn’t tell what was holding her there, even with his night vision. 

The akuma was messing with ladybug’s yo-yo, probably wondering if the connection had been cut or something. Chat looked around for ladybug. If anyone could stop him from getting to marinette it was her. The raven-haired girl looked up slowly, making eye contact with the cat. Her eyes filled with fear and she mouthed the word, ‘go.’

Chat Noir shook his head, ‘I’m going to save you.’ He mouthed back.

Her eyes filled with tears, ‘You can’t!’ 

That hurt him in more ways than one. Did she not believe in him? Did she think that if Ladybug was taken over he would be too? Sure, he had been taken over on more than one occasion but that didn’t mean he would be this time. The closer he got to the ground, the more of Marinette’s blood he could smell, and that threw him off a bit. He looked at her fully and finally noticed the giant gashes on her neck and wrists, even her ankles. 

Chat could feel the anger bubble in his stomach, but he pushed it down, so he could efficiently go in and save her. Then, he would save ladybug, who in turn will fix everything! 

Chat stealthily walked towards the Akuma, who was still trying to figure out Ladybugs yo-yo. Before he could grab the unsuspecting male a wire came flying and grabbed his ankle, and pulled him up off the ground. He hung upside -down, his suit being the only protection from the thin wire.

The Akuma turned around and grinned. He had other wires come and hold Chat the same way Marinette was.

”Well, well! That was easy!” The Akuma chirped, and the Purple butterfly was back. The Akuma quickly waved it away, “No worries Hawkmoth! I’ll get the ring.. But I want to see his reactions when I do...This!” He snapped his fingers and Marinette was screaming once more. Chat pulled against wires, which some broke. The Akuma winced and glared at him. 

“Th-The wires, Chat! Find the wires and cut them..!” Marinette croaked softly, noticing the Akuma’s Reaction before the cat hero did. Chat listened and started to cut the wires quickly and messily. With each cut wire, a giant gash appeared on the Akuma. Chat then went around and cut as many wires as he could find, and slashing at the ones the akuma tried to grab him with. When he was sure none could come and grab him from behind, he started toward Marinette.

The Akuma held out a hand that stopped chat, “Step any closer and your LadyBitch gets it.” The male snarled.

It took Chat a minute to understand  the insult, and his breath hitched in his throat. No wonder he didn’t see ladybug, she was _right fucking there_ , being _cut_ _into_. Chat snarled back, “Let her go.” 

It happened so fast. 

He made the mistake and lunged forward, and he watched as Marinettes body crumpled to the floor, motionless. He grabbed the akuma, quickly grabbing the infected object and destroying it. The akuma flew out, and Chat Noir destroyed it with cataclysm.

He rushes over to the motionless girl, and slowly lifted her. He looked at her ears, and noticed that the earrings were gone. Of course that wasn’t a surprise. He glanced and around, and was about to search the unconscious me beside them, but Marinette cling to Chat’s arm, gaining his full attention.

“Chat.. Thank you..” Marinette wheezed out, blood heavily leaking out through a deep cut in her neck. Chat tried to swallow the lump that was forming in the back of his throat. 

“Princess, please don’t talk! L-Let me find your earrings quickly so w-we can make everything okay again..” Chat choked out through tears and sobs that were now wracking his body. Marinette slowly shook her head, reaching up and wiping away the thick tears that fell down her partners face. 

“Chat I need you to listen.. T-Take the earrings to..” Her eyes began to dull and Chat’s panic began to rise, “To Master Fu.. He’ll find you.. a n-new ladybug..” 

Chat shook his head frantically, “I don’t want a new ladybug! Marinette please! M’lady! I want you!” His sobs became louder and more choked, “I need _you_! _We’re_ partners!” He yelled. 

He felt like his whole world was crumbling around him into nothing. The pain of watching his love die in his arms was so unspeakable that he wished he could die alongside her. 

It was like losing his mother all over again.

Her dull eyes began to tear up, her lips pulling into a soft, heartbroken smile, “Oh Chaton.. please.. Don’t cry, kitty..” she said softly, eyes almost completely lifeless.

“How could I n-not?!” He yelled, “You’re dying and I can’t do anything!!” He buried his face into her chest as his sobs became even louder and heart wrenching.

She brought up an arm and started to run her hand through his hair softly, “Please Kitty.. Please smile for me.. One last time..” her voice was barely audible now.  

He slowly looked at her, giving a fake smile. She smiled back and breathed out contently, “Chat..?” 

“Yes, m’lady?” He chokes out, face still plastered with a fake smile. 

“Can we pretend.. we’ll see each other tomorrow night..?” Her eyes were unfocused and gray. 

Chat nodded, “Okay..” 

She smiled softly once more, letting out a soft sigh. Chat held his breath, waiting for another shallow intake of air.. 

But it didn’t come.. 

And Chat screamed until his voice was nothing more than a mere silent sob. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
